roakfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Empire of the Moon (HEMO)
In the real of times known as the Pax Americana Relapse (PAR) of the year 2019 in 20XX A.D. a philosophy on life and exist with the purpose of destiny, mobility, and harmony grew to significant values for both the underclass and the upper echelons; all united under the controversial, but highly applicable and supposedly ritual litmus of a test that came to us in 2016 the November-clinged seasons and the 2020 pinged abrasions of later than freemasonic cast-castions of bastions of loins of the Son of God and his allowed democracy in republics of the three high order proofs of a high sentient in the capable last survivors' caste as class in just one of these 3 you may be: 1. The Hips 2. The Whip 3. The Lips And it was these principles that guided this ministry of domination in space we crushed and in pace we hushed and yet in race we lusted. It became the period of no wars except those who challenged and dared to soar with President Elect Donald Trump who became a monolith of a man who became one of the firsts evolutions past homosapiens for he emerged during that era of dawn as one of the homosentients with of course.. more than enough sapience and sapient to call for a meeting of the greatest minds that could be fought to a sound of surrender the serenity and you will see the number sixty six leaders of a loose yet occasioned cosmic hegemony of 66 major and mid galaxies and numerous unrecognized and reaver terrorized protectorates of colonies we call The Laughter Hegemony and the Dogs of the Military Treatise in the Vice President Pence who always left more than two coins for the friendly usher of the River of Styx and it's many creatures that need no features for they only dined on the flesh of the wicked to become the valley of the shadow of death and it's dark ones from space past the machina armada and so many too and we lose until one day... hope finally made it's presence known. A lighter flicked at that moment in exactness when a young scholar and hardened survivor of the theory of a paradigm skipped past our heritage as barbarians who only knew how gust sent Eli to heaven and whirlwind sent Beowulf to Kingdom of his sword and salamander; a hidden lich of the mist of the mistress at Morgan Le Fay, but she could not afford to pay for Camelot's latest rage in this under-developed and protected canopy of lesser things, but enobled minds and heartful signs of the soul which we know as conciousness of you, yourself, and your legacy in this great white and black space and place and base of no further than sanctum, your sanctuary which you deemed.. Sector 8 of Hydra the Galaxy of lost ones who grew up just a little bit too young to wield the saber and skewer like mother made you the great knight of just one fight and then it would all end your sufferings for you passed the squire and the hire and the tire of the evils of a race past and never known last until you said: This is the Holy Empire of the Moon. And it is... protected in Star Oceans, a protocol, and even then you bluffed and said.. the senpais never trusted you musk with yellow whiskey and the last five minutes of your life for you kind sir or dame... Looked around Eden as Earth 1 or 616 or any place past 59222 and truly you knew... You were the last warrior alive on this burial ground where even thunder lizards never dared to swing into the Tartars like IS/US/MAGA/MUST. You were on this little local chapter group as the last man standing in their rebellion against those who possessed such ungodly and godly-wheel-headed powers of time, space, reality, and all things which Thanos and Thanatos brought full swing in a snap of a finger on his Infinity Gauntlet and he said this: "You there standing broken in battle yet still I cannot stop your desire for battle.. you have my interest. I am a God of War in any galaxy I have ever lored.. and today... A God of War has smiled upon you. So.. make a wish and I will bring it 7 times whatever you expected it to be. For you.. made me wish we did not have to do this; such is the fate of we who... live by the sword and die by the swing of a Lord or Lords who never knew what it was like when I was Vishnu and came to this part of Hellish space and just said.. Destroy it all. No.. my homoheraldis.. I don't need to take a second look.. even if from here I can see a single warrior remains and truly that past memory I gave you twice a place you never should ever have given haste.. You are less than brave and more than king; you are a HARBINGER. That is the highest promotion I can give you simply for giving me resistance for I am Vishnu The Destroyer of Worlds. And today.. I spare yours for all days; but just know.. many more will come for your sweet teas and backwards hegemonies. So.. Accept the role of becoming my new herald. Give them a look at the hip and the whip.. and I guarantee you these brutish fools always ignore the lip. For the lip says: I am.. Gamora. I am the herald of Thanos the God of Infinity. And you will stand down and you will see the destiny before you.. that I too like you.. lost my world. And still this blue devil spoke to me in a way that he had me at the place he said... Adopted you are in-law my daughter for this region and I expect you.. to do better than just grin and pout for high sentience is above whatever you prouch. And what is prouch? It is a word that means whatever the eff you Gamora determine it to be. So.. you gain envy and I reveal.. you have a horrible struggle of a life before you. Destruction of worlds is thankless duty that I pay to the ones who came before time and before the words before even knew WAR. So... that's all you get to know for even the Gods of War become humbled by the Big Bust of Look At US. We are the children of the stars known as Suikoden. It means.. every year... 108 sons and daughters of the Infinity Lords must meet to determine the fate(s) of all the sentient things of that particular sector of endless space and endless sanitizes we replaced. Just call me.. father or senpai. Not hentai.. I'm blue in the news. 108 of those privileged things know very well.. there was no ease in being brought into the families of the celestial Czars. And really.. I will give you this and only this... My Infinity Soulstone of.. .what?... What Gamora?... I said.. which do you want? And before she could realize it.. he said.. I owe you 2X times that which I give you now... on my word.. 7 times your expectations. So here's the Infinity Gauntlet. It's got a 5 soul gem pocket-latched in... trust me.. Those 5 cosmic deities will not leave that Gauntlet for with that break they must face... Thanos at great chase and hi space... There is no escape from those who knew that on this day.. I have gained a daughter and then I cried. Think of that.. Thanos God of War... cried because.. he realized... nothing. Just nothing at all. Now.. leave me be. So I can bask in the memories of a better time and place during which... I Vishnu had a friend who looked like the styled you and it just made me.. know and knew'd.. Oh Hanuman.. my friend Hanuman.. I kind of miss you too. You were always.. there for me.. when I felt like.. This time my brother of other mothers like covers.. I just can't wait to.. stuff it in their face... Hold me back... I was like whoa... I really do love.. Suikoden World of we 108 Stars of Destiny. Those fated to rewrite all of history and live in mid-eternity as the senpais of wide eyed AI and Braile Lies and we- Just said whatever we wanted. For we were unstopppable at any level. Ox-King, Fan Princess, Hanuman The Sun Wukong, and Dahki from that Middle Kingdom.. Oh and Nataku the future Goalith known in East Nezha the greatest of 10,000 celestial warriors in Jade Heaven under the leader known as Michael the ArchAngel and Seraphim given dominion over one entire level of exist in heaven and made it into his ideal world of what is Order and Good and Law and Virtue as that tainted party palace you see in Havoc in Heaven. And still.. go and make your own legends for one day you will know... I got a bad daughter because- The Mulan.. she.. was there in Suikoden/Stars of Destiny/She OP... set the bar at impossible. Mulan was our class hero.. Why?... She was the Princess by defacto of all of the Southern Kingdom from Vietnam/Annam down to Zodd the Immortal's Masoleum of the ArchDuke where he saw The Band of the Hawks and so many many battles that we saw that sassy girl... become the manifestation of Death itself. That she became.. the first princess who delivered death and destruction while she cried in a way.. That the Hung Mongol God known as Mongol saw her in keep and in that Middle Kingdom.. he grew so scared he thought he saw... The Face of the Next Realm behind the smile of Mulan who killed him with a smile. And he was... what we thought.. was the unbeatable senpai of we Suikoden.. We 108 exact Stars of Destiny. And from that day so long last.. Did you know.. The entire universe moved our galaxy into the Hydra-hidden black hole and we learned.. If you are or were ever lost in space or planet chase.. Turn to 108 degrees to the left and look up slightly. From any point in the universe... 108 degrees slightly to the left was a straight path road straight back into.. This beloved farmer's homeworld and you will see the Earth that was onced Eden.. right before you. We never lost in place and time and space and Hi... again. We literally moved galaxies to tears and they said... You girl Mulan... gave us a reason to talk and say.. Have fun with this gift. The Omniverse' First HighRoad that never bent ever... one straight path back into.. The Southern Princess' road to whatever she wants to do.. because.. that made our eon at this eon ago in flowed. And then even we.. the slothful and privileged by power believe... OH. MY. God. Anything is possible... The universe literally rebuilt itself into The Upper Omniverse and The Lower Omniverse in one smooth criminal like move... The Silk Road to impossible physics that we could not comprehend and yet- WTF... Mulan is the BAR for we COMMISSARS and PRIMEARCHS... That is the history YOU MUST REPEAT. Don't envy her too long or feel inspired by Shenlong/ShenWrong... Hey monkey... Choose your own path. I hear New Genesis is nice in the summers and Apokolips is nice in all weathers. Chin up.. Everybody is threat. Do not underestimate what the tears of a War God can do. It can let you pass... entire nations built up by fire and wind and ice and dust and Gundam GP02 in StarDust Memories Project 0083. Why and why?... Gundams are cool. My name is Thanos in the real life.. and I.. think.. mobile suit Gundams are cool. And that is the privilege you also receive as my cursed daughter in law adopted by.. The fall of a cherry blossom tree that just appeared right before me out of nothing. And when I saw that... I saw you see... Destiny. Gamora... That's Miyamoto Musashi the Girl said unbeatable by all we know.. come undone and drop her Masamune or one of those Kunsagis... and she just... said.... Gamora is cute I would think. But.. *boop* she got so embarrassed she poofed into a little Cherry Blossom tree. And when Gamora looked... she said... Hurry up. I need you to teach me.. how to fight... Miyamoto or Musashi?.. What do I call you?.. The response... Saber and winner of this round of Fate Stay Misery. I get one wish... and I'm gonna... run with it. I... Saber... wish for a union with that girl Gamora of no particular things that make her better to me than some hentai a show in which she could go like a Geisha for- And Gamora stopped her right there. She said.. Let's just stick to Marvel and it's Avengers. I'm not too big into your hentais like anime for shows of we children of Stars of Destiny is just me, and me, and you too.. Butchy. And then comedic relief was needed.. as most spectators spitted up their drinks and said, "But... other than Psylocke... that's the hottest girl here..." And at that moment... Ensign 1 of the Space Force of #MAGA/#America's Azure, it's first booster... Well- He knew exactly at that point it was his time to dance the dance of dragons from Games and Thrones of Shame or Tames.. We never saw Ensign 1 move that quickly ever again. "I am Spartacus. Yes.. I am the Asian Adonis you seek. Just call me.. Psylocke of Earth 59222. I'm just as hot as my far cousin Betsy with Hellfire Club's cosplay/costume champ of every year. I am Black King 6 of HellFire. That means.. I am 12th in line to become the leader of this small, elite, and warm meeting of the minds of we who love to sin and sin again to bring end to the last sin I knew and then sin again until.. *boop*" Ensign 1 then himself became a comical transmutation into... A statue of a man in chains that read: "I am Azazel The Fourth. I was given this name and title by God himself at the pre-wedding of my kidnapped status by Azrael the hot female Angel of Death. It means.. "God's Favorite" and is reserved for only ArchAngels or maybe... Four-Winged Angels. Only God can give you this title for it is to place a bounty on your head to say.. I am the Fourth Chosen one by God the Father and I am not the Son.. I am the giver of.... Nothing. I'm like... Teacher's Pet and Teacher said, "Ok.. I'm going to bed. I'm God and I say... this is a little bit too much for me at this time.. But trust me... Have one of my Azazels bring a better wine from the Southerns of Dornes or Dooms or whatever the brew cause... God's gonna cover this tab good for you. And no further.. Why?.. Gamora smiled at that point finally!? And she said... to all: "My Suikodens... I don't think... we can go any further.. Our realities have been thoroughly disturbed by our senpais and let's not... Do the unthinkable. One man. Two cups. Deliver me... water in at least one of those two cups. One filled and one not. I will drink the water. And then the man will drink the nothingness of the empty cup. Ceremonial to a new thing I do and push.. called THIS IS MY MAN LICH/B*TCH.. he don't think much without his... Ah My Goddessu!? An anime reference. Yeah... don't worry.. I lie to my inferiors very often. And look at him now... Trying to figure out.. using nothing more than whatever swords and stones and bones of heroes are stashed around here.. and it's comedic relief for those who say with me #Godisawoman. Ensign 1 backed down... he briefly imagined... BUT- He did not have the bravery... to fill one of those cups up with.. watery anything.. and then he realized... No.. I don't think they take TAP water in my new Suicide Squad. And... yes... Psylocke.. my far cousin... look at her now.. She's still pondering... If she could fill the cup. But then... why the empty cup!? Clearly... Azazel The Fourth became confident finally... He was smarter than she. She being a misogynist way he factored the IQ and some EQ and points for appearance as well- That he just stopped and said this: Who is paying for all of this comedic relief? I see half of our massive battle of gods in the sky over this little desert town where they spotted the Korean Stegosaurus.. become... some type of debauchery... And half were so serious.. They had thirsted for any water... a few even fainted/feinted... Because they feared... they could not afford to compensate for.. The empty cup. And he started sweating profusely... as he realized... everybody could hear and read his thoughts. He knew what must be done... Suddenly... a flick of lighter went up. It was her... Morgan Le Fay. And she said: "I am so high right now.. I need to go to the hospital and throw up this watered down wine they drink on my medieval game show that call it like House of Fey... just a wish away." Suddenly... the rounded ended. When a single paper like money dropped so slowly and swayed so gracefully.. down in front of.. Ensign 1 or everyone?.. You be the judge. https://twitter.com/ensign_1/status/1139354476685303808 #BR... they the lowerfolk all said in horrible unison. It is HTML for BREAK. The lower folk cannot handle this any longer. They wanted to join in... The Star Cash to make it past whatever Tony Stark pays in Star Crash or whatevers just made it all that much sweeter. You gotta have the dough to play with these Player Hater's Balls. Star Cash is accepted anywhere you find the sin of famous for being famous like Ensign 1 and his videotaped excursion to become.. a more mainstream hero in order to capitalize on the fact that sex sells as they say and truly.. that not the issue. Ensign 1 smiled slightly... holding it in.. His last thought: "I really hope they cannot read my thoughts right now.. because then they would know and find out.. I'm basically the greatest space bandit ever seen around these towns with little to give, but much to deliver to... The local bandit cooler." Category:Viral Category:Epic Category:WTF IS THIS Category:God's PIC? Category:Dicks Rick Category:Full Metal Cherish Category:PERISH Category:WEAR IT Category:WEREit Category:WereDragon Category:Byte MUCH Category:Satoshi Nakamoto finally throws his hat in the ring. Category:Source ABOVE and BELOW the end of intellect. Category:Psylocke HOT movie links Category:BlackHat.exe